


Chaos Endures

by BooButler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, SHIELD, Thor: The Dark World, greek goddess eris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooButler/pseuds/BooButler
Summary: With many stumbles, the Greek Goddess of Strife and Discord, Eris, finds herself compelled to aid in the saving of humanity. A dark nature resides in her, one that she finds herself wishing would change, and the longer she stays, the more she feels it happening. With a dark history of losing mortal lovers, she can't stop herself from falling for them, and the more she does, she finds herself fighting for their lives more than her own. Nothing hurts more than loving a mortal when you yourself can't die.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Thor/Original Character(s) (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revision of my story 'When Chaos Meets Mischief' on Wattpad and Quotev, I wrote it originally like three years ago and never finished, so I thought I'd do a rewrite of it and actually follow through. Leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Eris. Greek Goddess of strife and discord. Born from the night and shadow, forced in fire... hell fire belonging to Hades. Her disdain for the ruler of the underworld made her find herself forced to live out the ages of earth after she escaped from Tartarus. The only thing she was able to keep dear to her was her golden apple, no longer holding it in hand but instead wore on her skin like a tattoo, branding her left thigh. She kept it under the clothes she was forced to wear to blend in with mortals, though this concealment did nothing to hide her need for more; chaos. She didn't care about the people on this planet, only the planet itself.

It was no secret to Eris that S.H.I.E.L.D was watching her, she just didn't know why. Her mischievous ways had earned her a reputation in the among the officials of the world, so when she was approached by one Tony Stark, she had the desire to burn him where he stood. "Forgive me, Mr. Stark," she breathed out sarcastically, "If I gave you the impression that I enjoy being watched." Her arms were crossed and she had a slight sneer on her face as she raised her chin at him, lazily looking down the bridge of her nose with disinterest.

"I never gave you my name," the billionaire smirked at her. They stood across from each other in her condo in New York city. He had broken in, and she was not pleased. He unbuttoned the jacket of his three piece suit, boredly beginning to wander through her apartment.

She raised a brow, eyeing him as he moved. "And I had not told you mine, but I think we both can assume you know who I am... or should I say what I am."

"Paris, London, LA," Tony said, looking at the knick knacks that lay around on the mantle. "Wherever you go, things just seem to go into chaos. Don't they, Eris?" His tone was quizzical as he looked to her, tilting his head. “A coincidence?” 

She raised a brow and lifted off the ground slowly, smoke seeming to replace her once modern clothes and cladding her thin body with the armor of the gods. Her stomach bare, metal plates covering her sides, moving up her breasts to protect her chest. The gold shoulder bracers and gauntlets on her arms glistened, even in the dim lighting of the apartment. A skirt in a shade of deep purple hung from the metal on her sides, large slits in the front for easy mobility of her legs. Metal boots of the same color rose to her thighs, brimmed with gold at their tops, and heals. Gold tattoos snaked their way along her limbs and her lined eyes thinned as she glared at him. "Well, trust me when I say there were no accidents."

"I assumed. We need your help," Tony said bluntly, picking up a glass apple. "Is this it? The famous apple?"

"No," she informed, unamused that he did not seem fazed by her sudden levitation or transformation. "I keep it much closer to me." She floated back to the ground, her golden heels clicking on contact. "And, I'll pass."

"You'll turn down the opportunity to save the human race?"

Her brow raised and she took a powerful step forward. "You think I give a damn about the human race?” she asked calmly, seemingly floating as she walked, smoke replacing her as she teleported right behind him. “I am the goddess of strife and discord. The only thing you weak humans are good for, are torment." Tony clenched his jaw as she pushed by him, strutting forward to her couch, planting herself as if it were a throne. "You deserved to be ruled. Not by a king, but by a goddess. One that could put you to good use. One that can return this planet back to its glory." With words like velvet, Eris Tilted her head as she looked at him with no emotion.

Tony set down the apple with a bored face and looked back to her, crossing his arms. "Well, we have a crazy god of mischief taking your spot as ruler of this world. Unlike you, he couldn't care less on how badly this planet is destroyed."

"Fine," she said plainly.

"What?" Tony asked, surprised she gave so easily.

"You're dealing with a god, and I want this planet to survive. You stand no chance on your own," she said, pushing herself off of the couch. She moved so she was standing 3 feet in front of him, placing her hands on her hips. "So, what's the plan, Stark. Will we have war?" she asked, letting the words slide from her lips with a slight seduction he almost fell for.

"There's this glow in your eyes, it's pretty terrifying," Tony said with a raised brow. "Suit up, we got shit to do."

"This is my suit," she said, softly smirking and tilting her head.

He eyed her as his suit began to wrap around him, intriguing her slightly. Once it was on, he shook his head. "Might be a distraction, but let's go. We are going to Germany."

"Lead the way.” the smirk she bore widened as she dropped her hands and moved to the window, opening it and offering a hand gesture for him to go first. Tony allowed his helmet to set itself before he flew out it, Eris following behind, heading east. They flew over the ocean and after a bit, the sun was setting. Eris easily kept pace with the Iron Man suit, smiling at the feeling of the wind against her skin.

"Watch this," he said to her as he began diving. They approached the center of a city, seeing a hover jet and two men fighting on the ground. Rock music began blaring out of it's speakers and the two landed side by side. Tony pointed missiles at one of the men with a large helmet on. Eris stood beside him, flames emerging from all around and she made a step closer to the villian. "Make your move reindeer games." The man looked at the two as Captain America began to approach from behind. Loki raised his hands and de-materialized his helmet and staff. "Good move."

Eris allowed her eyes to float to the man in a tight blue suit, seeing him looking towards Tony with an expression of distaste, making a small grin come to her own face. "Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

Then, her eyes shifted back to the man who was being cuffed, a smirk appearing on her face as a small chuckle escaped her lips. "Weak," she said softly, earning all three of the men's attention. She looked directly at Tony, seeming almost angry as her eyes slitted and she gave a slight head bob. "You disturbed my peace for a weak dictator that couldn't even overthrow one city."

As she took a step forward, Captain Rogers tried his best to restrain Loki, confused as to how . Tony moved forward as well, the helmet moving back to reveal his face. "Jet, now," Tony demanded, pointing at it. She looked as if it were a mere annoyance but rose off the ground, floating towards the opening of the jet. She sat down in one of the seats and the two men escorted their prisoner to the seat across from her.

"And who are you?" Loki asked, raising a brow, slightly confused by her weak dictator comment.

She smirked as well. "Who do you think?" the question poured from her lips and half lidded eyes, her tongue licking the backs of her teeth as she stared into his green eyes as she allowed a flash of red to come across her own. 

"I'd like to know as well," the Captain Rogers said. "It would be nice to know who's on our side through all of this."

"Everyone, this is Eris," Tony said in an annoyed voice, moving to the front of the plane to talk to Natasha.

"The goddess?" Steve asked, furrowing his brows.

"Clearly she isn't a goddess," Natasha said.

Eris sat taller, looking disgusted at the woman in the cockpit. "How dare you speak like you know of me? I am Eris, goddess of strife and discord."

"She seems fun," Loki said, staring at her as she brought her gaze back to him, her brow raising.

Eris looked up at Captain America and Iron Man as they spoke softly. "I don't like this."

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"No," Captain Rogers said. "I don't remember it being that easy. That guy packs a wallop."

"Still," Tony said bored. "you're pretty spry for an old fellow." He looked at him intently. "What's your thing? Palates?"

Eris rolled her eyes and looked back at Loki, who still was staring at her. "I'd divert your eyes if you don't wish to lose one." She said playfully. He quickly shook his head and looked to the ground.

"Hey," Captain Rogers said, making her look up at him. "I'm Steve Rogers," he said, offering her a hand to shake. She opened her mouth to give a snarky comment but thunder cracked and Eris furrowed her brows. She slowly stood from her seat as everyone in the ship began to go on edge. She looked at Loki who seemed to be extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, looking to Loki. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," he said, looking around the ship.

A jolting feeling made Eris almost fall over as something landed on the roof of the ship but Steve helped her find her balance. "By the gods?"

Tony and Steve readied themselves and Tony opened the carrier door. "What are you doing?" Steve asked. Almost immediately, a man smashed down on the open door and looked up at the group. Tony got ready to hit him with a beam and he smashed his hammer into his chest, sending him flying backwards into Steve.

Eris floated upward and stared down at the man before she realized who it was. "Thor?" she asked quietly. He paid her no mind however when he grabbed Loki out of his seat by the neck. He spun his hammer and launched the two from the plane.

"Now there's that guy," Tony sighed while standing.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from the pilot's seat.

"That guy’s a friendly?" Steve asked, pulling himself from the ground.

"Doesn't matter," Tony said. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseract's lost." He began walking to the opening of the plane past Eris who was now on the ground again.

"Stark," Steve called after him. "We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan," he said over his shoulder. "Attack." Without another word, he threw himself off the jet.

"Think it took him a while to think that up?" Eris asked, boredom in her voice as she lazily looked to Steve.

Steve shook his head and grabbed a parachute off the wall. He pulled it on and Natasha looked over her shoulder. "I'd sit this one out Cap," she called, fiddling with the controls of the plane.

"I don't see how I can," he said, securing it tightly around him.

"These guys come from legend, they are basically gods," she said, trying to convince him further.

"There's only one god ma'am," Steve said, nearing the exit. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He tossed himself off next.

Eris stood quietly for a moment. "Thor is here," she said, earning Natasha's attention. "This must be much darker than I had originally thought."

"You know him?" she asked.

"His grandfather almost killed me," she said with a smirk.

Natasha raised a brow. "How old are you then?"

She walked to the side of her chair and looked out the window. "I lived long before the creation of this world. And I will live on long after. What's your name?" she asked, realizing she had never heard it. "I'm pretty sure it's not ma'am."

"Call me Nat," she responded. "And you're actually Eris? The goddess?"

Eris smirked. "In your line of work I would have thought you would have seen much stranger things." She watched as they flew off track. "I'm assuming we are going back for their little fight club?"

"Unfortunately, we need them."

"I'm going to punch Thor in the face," Eris breathed out, nodding her head.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Natasha asked, raising a brow.

"He will probably laugh," she said plainly.

After a few minutes of circling, Natasha landed the jet and everyone loaded back onto the plane. Once everyone was situated, Eris looked to Thor, whose eyes widened. She approached him and smashed her fist into his face. He grabbed his jaw and looked back at her. He popped his jaw back into place and smirked at her before letting out a laugh. "Eris!" he exclaimed. "May I hug you?"

"I suppose," she said with a smirk. Thor wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"You know each other?" Steve asked.

"Haven't seen him in years," she said, smiling at her old acquaintance. "Pain in the ass this one."


	2. 2

One they had gotten to the air ship with their new prisoner, Eris couldn’t be bothered with the squabble of humans, she declared she would sit and keep an eye on Loki in his large glass cell. Floating in the air, seeming like she was sitting on an invisible throne, Eris was filled with boredom, seeing the man for what he was, rather than what he was trying to be. She had shooed all the other shield agents out of the room, wanting to be alone with this god of mischief. The two stayed silent, staring at each other, a smirk holding strong on each of their faces.

“What?” Eris questioned softly, raising her chin slightly. She brought the hand that was supporting her head down on the invisible arm of her throne. She was about 6 feet in the air and he sat on the bench across his cell. The distance felt safe to her, seeing into his mind and what he’s been through, she pitied him.

“I’m sorry?” Loki asked, shaking his head slightly to bring himself back to reality.

She chuckled, uncrossing her legs and glided back to the floor. Her original armor from before was replaced by a purple, slim fitting dress with a slit for her left leg, a gold belt hanging at her waist and matching gauntlets on her wrists. She walked towards the glass cell, her head tilting as a trail of wisping smoke followed her. “What? Am I just so beautiful that you’re speechless?” She looked at the man, sitting with his legs slightly open and clasping his hands together in his lap.

A smirk reappeared on the god’s face. He stood up and began walking towards the glass. “I suppose you could say that.”

She darted back, floating once again while slightly furrowing her brows. “I would watch who you’re fooling with.” She saw his smirk did not fade and she couldn’t help but smirk herself. She floated back to the glass, raising her chin. “It’s not fun, is it? Being caged.” her words were a taunt, trying to elicit some sort of response from the man.

“Would you know anything about that?” he inquired, tilting his head as he looked down at her.

“Easy now kitten, that curiosity could get you killed,” she said with a smile. “But to answer your question, yes. In Tartarus.”

“How did a goddess like you end up there?” he asked, his interest peeked.

She smirked. “The big three don’t enjoy when you attack them, Hades especially.” She made a mocking frown. “Made him upset so he had to lock me away. Once I broke free, I was forced to live on this dull planet.”

“How did you break out?”

“I shattered the chains and murdered the children that betrayed,” she said with a wicked smile and he seemed taken aback. “What’s wrong, kitten? Don’t want to play anymore?”

Loki looked at her through slitted eyes, standing his ground to her surprise, “Why not go home?”

“Hades stole something precious of mine, and I can’t return until I get it back.”

“What would that be?” She ignored his question, offering a small smirk and a slow blink, peering at him through her lashes. She held out her hand and Loki saw vines of gold wrap around her forearm towards her open palm. They all began to ball together until a golden apple rested in her dainty fingers. “He stole an apple?” he asked boredly.

A smile grew on her face. “No, this apple is how I started a war among the Goddesses of Olympus.”

He raised a brow. His previous boredom was gone and was replaced with curiosity. “You started a war, with that?”

“They don’t call me the goddess of Strife for nothing.” She said with a smile. She looked from the apple to his face and saw his eagerness for her to go on. “They thought they could leave me out of a wedding. So during the celebration, I paid them a little visit and conjured up this,” she said, holding it up slightly higher. “I walked to the center of the hall, placed it in front of the bride, and told them it belonged to the fairest. Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite started an all-out brawl, eventually Zeus had to intervene.” A sigh escaped her as she peered down at the apple. “He never lets me have fun.”

He smirked. “It belonged to the fairest, no wonder it found itself back in your hands.”

A brow raised as her eyes floated back to his, no emotion showing as she blinked. She could tell when one was lying and saw no trace in those emerald irises. “Flattering won’t get you anywhere with me.”

He began to frown. “I wasn’t trying to flatter, just making a mere observation.”

A smirk came to Eris’s face as Loki got closer to the glass, towering over her from inside, resting his forearm on the glass above his head. He peered down at her. “I see something in you,” she spoke softly, her face relaxed yet seductive.

“Let me guess,” he said. He did the best impression of Thor’s voice she had ever experienced as he said; “An ability to be and do good. I have just strayed from my path.”

“No,” she whispered. He gave a confused look as she leaned slightly closer. “I see guilt.”

“What?” he asked, slitting his eyes as he glared down at her.

“Like it or not, you regret letting Thor get banished. You mourn the day you strayed on a different path than he.” Her voice was soft.

“How would you know that?”

“I can do many things naturally, Loki,” she said, gently pressing her hand to the glass. “But there was something I had to learn, and that was to see the truth in people’s eyes. You’ve suffered, your entire life, never feeling you were good enough. Always trapped in shadow, living in your brother’s greatness. I don’t know a thing about love, for I can no longer feel it, but I know sadness. And my sweet kitten, you’re plagued by it, but trust me. You will do something greater. First, you need to accept what you are.”

“What do you mean,” he asked, almost pained.

From the roots, her hair began to turn a shade of blue and her skin paled to a light lilac shade. “Stop hiding who you are. Do you think I helped end the Trojan war by pretending to be something I’m not?”

“I’m a monster.”

“No,” she said forcefully. “Monsters are created not born. You have the choice to accept yourself.” She looked at him softly. “I see something else, you know. An ability to destroy. You do belong on a throne, ruling these pitiful humans. Make them kneel. Fill this world with beautiful… Chaos.” Her voice lingered in the air for a moment. She drew out the ‘s’ slightly, sounding like a snake. “I knew you would come here. I will ask you something now but you better choose wisely.” She spoke this last sentence quickly and low.

“What?”

“I will help you,” she said. “You want to play with magic? Let’s put an unstoppable force behind you.”

“Why would you help me?” he asked, completely confused.

“These humans bore me.” She turned and began walking away, swinging her hips as smoke surrounded her. “But if they asked, say your flattering worked,” she said quietly.

“Wait,” he called after her. “Where are you going?”

“Natasha is coming to interrogate you. Plus, the humans are about to fight upstairs, I have to get a front row seat.” For the first time she gave a real smile. “I’ll be back kitten, be ready.”

Loki watched her disappear into thin air. She genuinely enjoyed when things fell apart, a nasty habit that she only flourished with. When she looked into his eyes though, he was flooded with the memories of his father telling him the truth. He remembers the betrayal he felt. Maybe one day, she would teach him how to use his magic as she did.

Eris giggled slightly as she saw director Fury arguing with Bruce and Tony. As she was walking down the hall towards the entrance, she saw Steve walking towards her with the giant gun and she was filled with even more joy. ‘Oh, someone’s very angry,’ she thought as he entered the room and slammed it on the desk. She hurried into the room as Steve said, “Sorry, your computers were moving a little slow for me.”

Eris hopped up on the desk beside Tony who offered her a blueberry. She accepted, taking a handful and one by one popping them into her mouth. “We gathered everything related to the tesseract,” Fury started as he approached Steve. “This does not mean…”

Eris shook her head at Tony who piped in. “I’m sorry, Nick. Are you lying?” he asked, showing him the computer he was looking at.

“I was wrong, the world hasn’t changed a bit,” Steve said.

“Excuse me,” Bruce said, gently touching Eris on the back as he passed her. He looked at Natasha and Thor who had just entered the room. “You know about this?”

Nat looked at him intently. “Wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?”

“I was well removed.” His voice was sounding angry and Eris was smiling like a child.

“Loki’s manipulating you.”

“And you’ve been doing what exactly?”

“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.”

“Yes, and I’m not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy.” He grabbed onto the screen again. “I’m sorry miss,” he said to Eris again as he passed her. “I’d like to know why SHIELD is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”

“Because of him,” he said pointing to Thor. He then looked at Eris. “And her,” he added, pointing to woman who sat with her ankles crossed, popping anything blueberry into her mouth.

“I don’t believe we have met, I’m Bruce.” He offered a hand to Eris.

She gently shook it, smiling. “I’m Eris, goddess of Strife and Discord.”

“Oh shit,” Bruce said, looking at Fury.

Thor looked insulted. “Me?”

Fury stepped forward. “Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet, who had a grudge match that leveled a Small town. And that was just him. This bitch,” he said pointing at Eris who was leaning back with a giant smile, “Practically destroyed a quarter of Paris, London, and the Hamptons.”

“Honestly Thor isn’t that big of a threat,” Eris said. “I get why you would make them for me, because I’m crazy and love when things go horribly wrong, but he’s probably the last person you have to worry about.”

“We learned not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned.” Fury looked directly at Steve.

“My people want nothing but peace with you?” Thor questioned.

“Friendly reminder, I do not,” Eris chimed in, lifting a finger slightly.

“But you’re not the only people out there,” Fury said, gesturing at Eris. “We are just lucky she likes the planet itself or I’m sure she would have burned it to the ground when she got here. You’re not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched. They can’t be controlled. Exhibit A,” he said pointing at Eris. “This bitch.”

“Quit calling her a bitch,” Bruce said.

“No dear, I am one, I started a war because I wasn’t invited to a wedding,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Like you controlled the cube?” Steve jabbed.

Thor was now angry. He began walking at Fury. “Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it. And his allies. It’s a signal to all the realms that earth is ready for a higher form of war.”

“Which it is not,” Eris pointed out. “You would all die in hell fire.”

“You forced our hand,” Fury said, sending a disapproving look at Eris. “We had to come up with..”

Tony cut him off by saying, “ a nuclear deterrent? Because that always calms everything down.”

Fury looked displeased. “Remind me again how you made your fortune.”

They all began arguing further and Eris couldn’t help but chuckle. Thor turned to her. “Eris, release your hold,” he pleaded.

She smirked. “Oh, this isn’t me. This Is all you.”

“We aren’t a team, this is a chemical mixture.” Bruce said, irritated. “That makes Chaos. We are a time bomb.”

“You need to step away,” Fury challenged.

Eris hopped off the table as they all started to argue a bit more. She worked her way around, bringing a dainty hand up and slid the glowing scepter closer to Bruce. She couldn’t help but want to further the situation but couldn’t help but notice a jet flying overhead either. “Oh?” she whispered before disappearing out of the room, going back to Loki. She was in the room and was met with a lurch. “You’re friends?” she asked.

“I believe so,” he said, looking at her with a smile. “Should you be here? Those cameras will see you.”

“I already time lapsed them, all they can see is you sitting alone on your bench.” The sound of a beast yelling filled the air. A huge smile appeared on her face as well as Loki’s. “So that is Banner?”

“The hulk,” Loki said, standing. His eyes were locked on her with a wicked grin on his face, walking closer to the door. “Are you still willing to help me?”

“I don’t see why not,” she said. “The only entertainment I’ve gotten from this lot was that fight, and it was weak.” The sound of gunfire made her chuckle. 

“Let me out.”

She shrugged, pressing the button beside her. The glass door opened, freeing Loki. “Stay here,” she said. She disappeared and Loki looked confused. When she reappeared, he saw what she had. “You’re going to need this.” She tossed the scepter at him, which he caught. “Good luck.” She winked at him.

“Wait- I need you.” He pressed the scepter against her chest but got confused when nothing happened. “Why doesn’t this work?” She was looking at the metal touching her chest. She looked up at him with an expressionless face. “Eris… what did Hades take from you?” his voice was soft as he stared down at her, looking into her eyes as they flashed red. “Eris.”

“He has my heart,” she whispered before evaporating into thin air.


End file.
